Pain & Lies
by LeslyeC
Summary: Situado en NM,pensamientos de Bella durante los dias que Edward no esta con ella,un poco deprimente,.."Vale la pena fingir una sonrisa y levantarse cada día,porque vale la pena vivir un día mas sólo por tenerlo en tu mente"...Mal Summary, Entren! Pliss!


_**DISCLAIMER**_**: **Lamentablemente nada de esto me pertenece D: , todo es obra de la maravillosa única y genial Stephenie Meyer, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes por un ratito :P ,aunque estoy dudando seriamente en regresar a algunos xD jajaja. Solo la trama es mía, ahora los dejo de aburrir y disfruten!

* * *

**Pain & Lies, the perfect recipe for a Broken Heart…**

********

Miras hacia tu ventana, no hay más que oscuridad, penumbras, soledad y tristeza, la lluvia cae, es un día deprimente ¿no lo crees? ,ja! hasta es un tanto irónico , es como si el mismo clima se estuviera burlando de tu dolor, sin darte cuenta llevas una mano hacia dónde está tu corazón, aunque ahora lo único que sientes es un profundo dolor y un agujero que se expande cada vez que recuerdas sus palabras.

_**-"¿Tu..no..me quieres..?"**_

_**-"No."**_

Respiras con dificultad, todo se vuelve borroso , las lagrimas luchan por salir, ya no puedes mas, esto es simplemente..demasiado y gritas, gritas de dolor, gritas de angustia y miedo, gritas por Él, porque le creíste todo, porque pensaste que él te había amado, pero todas no fueron más que mentiras y engaños, ¿¡Cómo pudiste ser tan tonta!?,¿¡Cómo siquiera pudiste pensar que un ser tan perfecto como él iba a estar con alguien como tú!?,tan simple ,tan torpe, tan común.

Y ahora ,no haces más que sufrir con su imagen en tu mente ,con los vestigios de su voz, aquella voz de terciopelo que te hacia estremecer cada vez que pronunciaba tu nombre, sueñas con su sonrisa, tan perfecta que te quitaba el aliento y a la vez…las pesadillas te acechan cada noche, recordándote que él no está más a tu lado, que te dejo rota y desolada en aquel bosque, tienes miedo, no quieres cerrar tus ojos porque sabes que lo único que conseguirás será más dolor y no sabes si lo resistirás.

Duele y mucho pero nada puedes hacer, porque él se fue, te dejó, nunca te amo..¿y tu corazón?, pues está roto así como tú, en miles de fragmentos y es imposible que vuelva a latir.

_**-"Como si nunca hubiera existido.."**_

¡Pero qué frase más tonta! , ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que tu NO lo ibas olvidar?, que cada palabra, cada sonrisa y cada roce quedaría tatuado con fuego en tu corazón, aquel que solo latía por él.

Vuelves tu mirada hacia la ventana…

…Sale el sol, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día, en el que tendrás que fingir una sonrisa ,fingir que eres "feliz" , ja!, como si eso pudiera llegar a ser cierto, como si pudieras ser feliz sin él a tu lado, que ingenuos son aquellos que lo creen, o quizás, quizás ellos pretenden creerlo solo para que tu pretendas creértelo también, quien lo diría ,una burbuja de mentiras se crea a tu alrededor, una que tú misma creaste al pretender que todo estaba bien, pero no te importa en lo mas mínimo..ya nada te importa.

Te levantas de la cama, sin ganas ni fuerzas y entonces la escuchas, aquella dulce voz que anhelas oír cada día diciéndote: _"¡__**Vive Bella, vive!, hazlo por Charlie, por tus amigos, por ti, por todos"**_…por ella? Pero si tu lo único que quieres es morir y dejar de sentir todo ese dolor que te consume día a día y lo escuchas nuevamente.._**"Vive, por mi.."**_ , por él ,por aquel amor que alguna vez se tuvieron, por su corazón, ¿Lo harías?, claro que lo harías, harías creer a todo mundo que estas bien, que eres feliz aunque por dentro te estés rompiendo de dolor, lo harías, sólo porque él te lo pide.

Escuchas la puerta abrirse ,es Charlie, que sin demostrarlo, está preocupado por ti, claro, si durante meses por las noches no hacías más que gritar por culpa de esas malditas pesadillas, es normal que lo esté.

-¿Como amaneciste Bella?

Levantas tu cabeza y haces una mueca, rogando por todos los cielos que sea lo más parecido a una sonrisa, aunque en el fondo sabes que él no se tragara tus mentiras.

-Muy bien papá, gracias.

Te mira interrogante, de seguro que se debate entre creerte o no ,al parecer se rinde y con una última mirada de..¿Lastima?, cierra la puerta, dejándote sola, permitiéndote prepárate para encarar al mundo y vivir un día más ,sin él.

Pero vale la pena ,o al menos eso es lo que quieres creer, vale la pena fingir una sonrisa y levantarse cada día, porque vale la pena vivir un día mas sólo por tenerlo en tu mente, porque solo lo haces por él.

Sales de casa y miras al bosque, te trae buenos y malos recuerdos, todos con él, una traicionera lagrima abandona tus ojos y recorre tu mejilla, seguida de miles de gotas que no provienen de tus ojos , si no del cielo, y ahora lo entiendes, el cielo no se burla de tu dolor ,el cielo comparte tu dolor y llora contigo porque él no está más aquí…

Diriges una última mirada al bosque y en un susurro lleno de dolor exclamas su nombre una vez más, sabiendo que por más que lo llames no volverá a tu lado.

.."Edward, te extraño..Edward, te amo…Edward, te necesito.."

Y entonces tu mente y tu corazón solo pueden procesar una frase que no logra salir de tus labios ,mas sin embargo es lo que más deseas gritar..

"Edward, vuelve.."

**The End**

* * *

Diooos! ..esto es algo..mm deprimente? Haha salió en mi clase de Ciencias Sociales, el profe estaba hable y hable y hable .___. '' (aburrición TOTAL!) Entonces me desconecte del mundo y comencé a escribir en mi cuaderno y salió esto..que les parece?..**Review?? *-*** ,bueno me basta con un ,muy lindo o un sigue así, hasta con un: esta del asco deja de escribir!..haha solo dejen algo pliss, juro que el Botoncito Verde no muerde!, bueno al menos a mi no xD hahaha, me boeee

**Una mordida para todas del vampiro que deseen y un beso ardiente de su licántropo preferido(:** _(se valen intercambios xD haha)_

_Biee!(;_

_-Mariie!_


End file.
